


侍应生

by xiaoyang_0312



Category: Starmania - Berger/Plamondon, starmania(musical)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyang_0312/pseuds/xiaoyang_0312
Summary: Marie-Jeanne对这个世界一无所求。
Relationships: Cristal/Johnny Rockfort, Ziggy/Marie-Jeanne





	侍应生

在Monopolis混乱的地下咖啡馆里，侍应生Marie-Jeanne倚靠在酒吧柜台上，一次又一次地想知道，她是否会有一天能够拥有她所梦寐以求的那种生活，那种能够在阳光下种西红柿的自由的说。但是，这是一个利益和金钱比人本身更重要的社会，腐败才是真正的统治者。而她则一直在这家地下咖啡馆工作着，像一个机器人，每一天都是一模一样的，每一天的生活都毫无意义。她知道自己幸福的机会每时每刻都在减少，她所赖以生存的这个社会已经到了濒临崩溃的地步。

在这片生活的浓雾中，她唯一的灯塔是一个偶然遇到的男孩。  
在那个凌晨的四点，站在柜台后面的她正在发呆，那个男孩忽然闯了进来。他和其他的男人不一样，在他身上没有那种常常出现在他同龄人身上的令人厌恶的泼赖气，相反，他活泼得像一股阳光。他不像别人那样拉帮结派地进来的，他是一个人来的。他也不像别的人那样一进来就对她呼来喝去，而是趴在柜台上，笑眯眯地对她说：“女士，您现在有空吗？来喝杯咖啡吧！”  
习惯了被当作毫无感情的机器人的她觉得受宠若惊。那一瞬间，她人生中第一次知道自己想要什么。  
那天晚上也许是她人生中最快乐的一晚，他们相互倾诉。她告诉他她想在阳光下种西红柿的愿望，而他则告诉她他想成为摇滚舞者的梦想。当然，更多的时候，是她撑着下巴看着他，静静的听他说话。  
“小时候，我一直是妈妈的好孩子，她总是说：‘当你长大了，一定是舞台上的王子……’每个周六下午邻居的孩子聚在一起玩的时候，我还在咬着牙练芭蕾……所以……我没有朋友……”  
真巧，她也没有。

她想要他，她爱这个像来自另一个星系、特立独行的男孩，她把自己的想法告诉了他。但这个男孩却不像其他人，他更偏爱男孩。这对女侍应生是一个打击，但她已经习惯于得不到她所想要的东西了。她一无所求，只想安稳地生活，只希望一切安好，这就是她的生活。不过，这个男孩Ziggy并未完全拒绝她。她没有得到爱情，但获得了无条件的友谊，他每天晚上都会带她去跳舞，一起谈论各自的生活。他们时而欢笑，时而哭泣，他们相互拥抱，相互安慰；只有在那时候，Marie才感觉自己离孤独远了一些。  
这在如今是罕见的。换作是别人，得到这样的一个朋友是令人伤心的事。而她不是这样，她很少有机会能够得到什么，也很少被人用诚意对待——她往往被人当做是一个机器人而不是人——所以她很高兴能拥有这种友谊。特别是他给予的这种友情是完全平等的。这让她能够想到以前的时代，一个似乎已经很遥远的时代，在那个时候，人们互相尊重，容忍是每个人的一种品质。人们为自己的特有的特点感到自豪，因为这是与众不同的。

ziggy在一家商店里卖唱片，他对店里的每一张唱片的了如指掌，特别是摇滚唱片。  
“15岁那一年我妈妈送给我整整一盒柴可夫斯基当作生日礼物，结果我第二天就跑去唱片店把它们全换啦！不过在那里，我遇到了我的初恋，他叫大卫·鲍伊！他的音乐改变了我的人生！我为他改了名！”他笑得像个天使。  
他总是叫她把咖啡馆里的音乐声量调到最大，然后快乐得趴在音箱边喝啤酒。他满脑子都是音乐，而她满脑子都是他。

Marie对电视里的那个叫Roger-Roger的电视播音员所讲的内容不感兴趣，对西方世界总统的选举也毫不关心，也觉得那个百万富翁Zéro-Janvie所讲的原子新世界与自己没有关系——甚至对这个男人感到厌恶，因为她总觉得现在这个没有宽容，只有仇恨和厌恶，新闻失去真实性，贫富差距拉大的社会和这样的一些人有着密不可分的联系。但她还是发觉自己开电视看的时间变长了。  
“我爱电视！我是电视达人！没有电视的嗡嗡声我就会觉得坐立不安！我最爱的电视节目是starmania！总有一天我也要成为那个节目的嘉宾！”有一天ziggy对她说。这就是她的答案。  
“来，Marie，我想给你看看我给starmania写的信。”Marie正在把刚刚被一群酒鬼弄脏的吧台擦干净，ziggy把椅子拉过来，坐在柜台前，小心翼翼地把一张信纸展开，递给Marie，“我要向他们讲述我的生活。”Marie只是匆匆看了一眼——她毕竟还要干活——然后有些不解地看着他：“这只是一些平凡的生活……你觉得这就够了吗？”  
“不，不只是这些！我还要告诉他们一些细节，告诉他们我的爱好，告诉他们我的梦想——成为一个摇滚舞者！”他慷慨激昂地说到。  
Marie忽然睁大了眼睛，她看到ziggy拿出了一双舞鞋，熟练地穿在脚上。“来吧，Marie！把音乐的音量调到最大，让我来给你跳上一支舞！”ziggy大笑，随着摇滚乐舞动起来，像飞舞的龙，像流动的水，像翩飞的鹤。Marie完完全全被ziggy流畅的舞蹈动作和绝美的形体吸引住了。一支舞结束，她便傍若无人般地鼓起掌来，ziggy也微笑着向她鞠躬敬意。在她与满脸笑容的他目光交汇时，她感觉自己见到了已多年未见过的阳光。

“啪，啪，啪。”他们身后忽然传来几声不和谐的掌声。Marie转过头，是黑星的人——黑星头领Johnny Rockfort和Sadia。Marie认识他们，他们是这里的常客，常常就在这里讨论如何进行下一步的恐怖活动，Marie对此并不在意，但这一次，他们盯着ziggy的眼神让她感到不安。  
“哈，这位迪斯科先生以为自己是玩摇滚的。Johnny你来让他了解一下什么才是真正的摇滚巨星！”Sadia，这个像蛇一样让人恐惧的女人，走过来撞开了Marie的肩膀，来到ziggy面前推了他一把。  
“我可不会参加这样的业余比赛。”Johnny把手抱在胸前，轻蔑地哼了一声。  
“您不是很想参加‘星幻’吗？”Sadia冷笑着捏着ziggy的脸，而男孩完全不敢反抗只是愣愣地盯着站在不远处的Johnny。“依我看如果你们两个之中有一个去参加星幻，那个人不会是ziggy先生，而是Johnny。想想看，如果星幻的主持人知道有一个可以采访黑星首领的机会，她会不来吗？”Sadia离开ziggy回到Johnny身边，揽着他的脖子吻他。  
“哦，如果你说的是真的，那确实是个独家新闻……”ziggy小声说道。Marie没有留意到，他眼睛里有什么东西熄灭了。

三天后，星幻主持人Cristal果然来采访Johnny，但他俩一见钟情，一起失踪了。电视上说Cristal被黑星绑架了，但Marie知道，她和那位黑星的头领私奔了，不过她并不在意这些，她只求一切安稳。但她也很久没有在地下咖啡馆见到ziggy了，这让她一下回到了以前机器人般的生活，一切又是机械般地重复、重复、重复，就像失去灯塔指引的船，剩下的只有千篇一律的海浪，失去了方向，不知所措。

又是一个夜晚，Marie在柜台后面看着闹哄哄的人群发呆，忽然，一个熟悉的身影吸引了他的注意。  
“ziggy？”Marie连忙向他打招呼。但那个男孩好像没有听到似的，并没有理会她，这让她感到惊讶。但她的惊讶很快就变成错愕了——她看到他左臂上戴着一个蓝色的徽章。她确定自己以前在电视上见过这样的徽章，那是Zéro-Janvier的党派的标志。Ziggy为什么会为像Zéro-Janvier这样的人做事？他难道不是那个喜欢自由自在、特立独行的男孩吗？不，这不可能，这是无法想象的，Marie诗经摇了摇头试图摆脱这种可怕的想法，可那又是真真正正存在的。她无法理解他为什么会那个男人办事，更无法理解ziggy身边还跟着一个让她更加的女人：Sadia。这位黑星前首领并没有穿黑星的衣服，相反，她的左臂上也戴着一个一模一样的徽章。  
“Marie。”当Sadia暂时离开ziggy时，他终于向她走来。他没有像以前见到Marie那样满脸欢笑，只是低着头垂下眼睑。“很抱歉今晚不能带你去跳舞了，我是来和你告别的。Sadia雇我去Naziland做DJ，能领很多钱。”  
“为什么？为什么是Zéro呢？我记得你以前还嘲笑过他。”  
“我需要钱。”ziggy猛地抬起头看着她，“我花钱大手大脚，负债累累，所以我需要这笔钱。而且做DJ能玩摇滚。有钱，有音乐，我才不管是给谁干活呢！”  
Sadia又回来了，Marie就这么看着他们走出了咖啡馆。她知道，她再也见不到她所爱的那个男孩了。从今往后，他们两个将渐行渐远，就像日夜永不同行。

她的梦想再次逃脱了她，她将得到一切都变成尘土，她的整个世界都崩溃了。逃，逃，逃。她决定离开地下世界，第一次到地面上去。除了痛苦，地下生活没有给她带来任何东西。对于住在这个地窖般的世界中的人们来说，她是只是Marie-Jeanne，一个地下咖啡厅的侍应生。表面上，她可以是任何人，她可以给自己建立一个身份，一个过去，一个现在，甚至一个未来。她并没有想要追求什么，这是她可以肯定的，但她至少希望能够成为一个有个性的人，就像……曾经的ziggy那样。

她离开地下咖啡馆，来到地面。在她眼前的，是一个被污染了的病态社会。空气由于被污染而难以呼吸，在舌头上留下苦味，在肺部燃烧。太阳被橙黄色的云所遮挡，无法看见。在街上行走的人们的身影在黑暗和沉重的雾中看起来像一个个幽灵。重重叠叠的建筑物也是千篇一律，只有Zéro的金色大楼像一个灯塔一样在雾霾中脱颖而出。这座著名的高楼里似乎传来震耳欲聋的声音，Marie想起来了，今天是Zéro和Stella结婚的日子。但她周围的人似乎是聋子，似乎没有人听到这个喧闹声。忽然，那里出现了一些噪音和闪光，然后是撕裂了雾霾的尖叫声。  
那是一种最纯粹的痛苦叫喊，一种超越意识的痛苦。还有——来自金色大楼的枪声。Marie向那边走去，在那里，她发现了一场屠杀。地面上布满了死气沉沉的尸体和鲜血，她甚至可以认出某些面孔。那是Cristal，她浑身是血，而在旁边的，是已经半死不活的Johnny。她无法从


End file.
